Punishment
by Yumi-Cherry
Summary: Alice Hearts, a infamous bandit who was punished to serve Captain Amelia's boat. Thus, she goes on the voyage and meets Jim Hawkins. However, can Jim really trust this bandit? (PU)


**Punishment**

Treasure Planet Fanfiction

**By Yumi**

**Disclaimers: **I claim no rights of 'Treasure Planet' or any of the characters. However, I do claim rights for my original character.

**Summary: **Follows the same plotline as 'Treasure Planet' except with a new character.

Alice Hearts is a witty girl with no respect for the law, added to that she was also the local bandit of Windhill, a small part of Planet Montresor. Alice usually knows where the line is drawn, however this time she crossed the forbidden line and is punished to be served as a servant for Captain Amelia's Ship. Thus, she joined the RLS Legacy crew and boarded the voyage to Treasure Planet. Undoubtedly, she met Jim Hawkins and befriended him. Yet, with all of Alice's criminal records, can she really be trusted?

**Rating: **PG – Suitable for all ages.

**Author's note: **First time I saw Treasure Planets, I was only 13 and loved it to pieces, but I had no inspiration to write until 3 years later when I watched it again the other day. And what can I say? I still love it to pieces.

To tell you the truth, I love every Disney production, loved it ever since I watched my first Disney movie. I believe it was Cinderella… or Bambie. Either ways, I've watched all Disney movies at least 3 times. I'm talking about animated ones of course.

Well I hope you'll all like this story, and I hope Alice Hearts doesn't turn you all down.

I'm very sorry for all the grammatical errors I make, since English isn't my first language (And I never pay much attention to my monotone teacher). But I'll try my best to make it enjoyable.

**Prologue Part I: **Alice Hearts

_"Woops, Mummy-octopus is angry." – __Alice_

Life was always blissful and carefree for Alice, her head strong attitude and athletic genes had always discriminated her from the girls. She would always rather play pirates with the boys than to play tea party with the girls. The girls would constantly make fun of her dirty shorts and bruised knees. Likewise, Alice had always believed that shorts are more comfortable than pantyhose and that it was utterly bizarre and crazy to talk to dolls and stuffed animals while sipping from empty tea cups. Alice's major trait which made her stood out even more from the 'Tea-cup girls' was the swiftness of her small body and her superb reflexes.

One time, one of the boys accidentally pushed Alice off from a two-metre high building, where they were playing tag on the roof, she landed on the ground without so much of a scratch on her. Perhaps it was because she watched too much gymnasts and aerobics junk show on the street. Alice would always be inspired by how the gymnasts move their bodies so elegantly when they do flips in mid-air and land with two feet planted to the ground, as if their slim bodies were made of feather.

Thankfully, neither of her parents fussed over her behaviour and the lack of femininity, they were proud of the way she is. Though, Mrs Hearts would occasionally make comments about the mud on Alice's face and frown at the way she keeps her room.

"Alice honey, you be as boyish as you like. To me you are just brilliant, but just make sure you guarantee your mother that you will find a fine young man with decent income to marry." Mr Hearts winked at her little daughter as he puffed out a 'O' shaped smoke with his antique pipe.

"What if I don't?" Nine year old Alice grinned mischievously as she dangled the yarn ball for her kitten to play.

"Then Mummy will turn into a big nasty octopus…" Mr Hearts lowered his voice and stretched out his arms to imitate something frightening.

Alice played along and whimpered as Mr Hearts crept towards her. However, Alice's trembling lips spread into an impish grin and without warning; the tomboy pounced onto his father and gave fake roar of a menacing creature.

"Then I'll have to turn into a Sea dragon!" Alice shouted and started raining punches at his father's torso. Mr Hearts gave a loud hearty laugh and held her daughter up.

"Bad little girl! You want to kill mummy?" Mr Hearts started tickling Alice while she shrieked with laughter.

"HEY!" a shrill voice rang through the room, "I'm trying to cook here! With that racket out there I can't even hear the kettle boil!"

"Woops, Mummy-octopus is angry." Mr Hearts covered his mouth in a phoney awe. Alice muffled her shrill giggles with bother her hands.

Then after a shaky silence, the two burst into vigorous laughter.

Yet, the discrimination was not one-sided. No matter how many times Alice beats the boys in wrestling or how many times she wins them in solar surfing, the boys would always believe that she is a girl, and girls can't do rough stuff so they can't play with us. Consequently, Alice would often find herself as the oddball. Her parents were so busy with their businesses that they could sometimes hardly find time to notice her.

Alice was only considered useful when the boys needed another team member to play ball, or when they needed someone small enough to climb through burrows to retrieve rabbits. However, the boys would ditch her as if she was never there after they've won the game or caught the rabbit.

This didn't really bother her until she turned 12, when consciousness started to kick in. It didn't matter how many times she can do the double flips in mid-air, or jump from tree to trees like a flying fox, Alice will always be considered as an outcast. She felt bored, the usual jumping and flipping about became tedious, the fun was gone and now all that is left was isolation and empty feelings.

**To be continued … **

**Author's Notes**: I hope Alice didn't turn you off into reading this story. This is just the first part of the introduction about Alice. There will be more action and explanation in Part II. So please give me some feedbacks of what you think, thanks!

Yumi


End file.
